guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Line back
is this used often? i can't say i've heard it before now. stubbed it for you Silver Sunlight 10:19, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :I hear it fairly often between PvX and casual PuG PvP play. I was going to link to it when I was fixing up the warrior guide, but couldn't find it. Thanks for stubbing it. --Powersurge360 10:21, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Lol, same kind of edit at the same tie with no EC... Nice. Alright, I'm going to bed now. --Powersurge360 10:28, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well I've been in competetive GvG and HA guilds and we never used this term. It was largely just "Snare that bastard!" and such like. However i have seen someone use it in HA once, i only now realised what they were on about reading this. I think 'Snaring' makes far more sense than 'Linebacking' which just seems an attempt to make PvP less accessible to newer players. Meh --Cobalt | Talk 18:59, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::Why is it called linebacking? back lining surely? RT | Talk 19:03, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Possibly because 'back-lining' implies playing a back line role, e.g. "i think i'd prefer backlining today". Ok, i just made that up, sounds vaguely plausible though :S--Cobalt | Talk 19:05, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I havent been in any real high end GvGs (in fact, not a lot at all :P ) but Ive heard of this term more than enough to warrant an article. It's more commonly Linebacking, than Line Back. And it's linebacking cause backlining was taken, methinks... --- -- (s)talkpage 19:07, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh i think it definately warrants an article. I was just saying that it seems to be a deliberate attempt to make something sound more complicated than it is, which is all the more reason to have an article explaining the term, imo--Cobalt | Talk 19:14, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Not gonna indent because I'm gonna answer a few of the above questions at once. Firstly, it's called "linebacking" after football. Linebackers in football enforce the line of scrimmage, and in PvP the same principle is used. A linebacker will enforce clear lines between the opposing teams, keeping the opposing team away from other members of the allied team. Secondly, this differs from just common snares in that snaring is used both offensively, defensively and to cause general disruption in mobility. Linebacking is a defensive tactic used to allow the monks to recover their energy by reducing potential spike targets and without retreating. This principle, practiced in proper play, allows for the opposing warriors to stay at "the line of scrimmage" and, by extent, forces opposing casters out of range of allied mid- or backliners. This way, monks can spot heal more comfortably and the team can stall to allow for general recovery without losing ground. --Powersurge360 19:59, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :You mean American football surely RT | Talk 20:17, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I put American Football into the main article. Slipped my mind typing the explanation here --Powersurge360 20:19, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::My understanding of linebackers was that they were the people without the ball trying to get to the quarterback, not protect him. JonTheMon 20:21, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't know, this sport is alien to me RT | Talk 20:22, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Linebackers are defensive. Versatile too. --Powersurge360 20:23, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, linebackers are defensive, but their goal is to keep the quarterback from doing anything. So, the line in the article about giving the quarterback time is wrong; they want to pressure the quarterback. And a good linebacker will disrupt anything that comes across the line of scrimmage, so that part is still true. Their goal is to keep the line of scrimmage where it is at. JonTheMon 20:26, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::GW:BOLD. Fix it up for me then, lol--Powersurge360 20:28, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::"it's called "linebacking" after football." Ah, well that explains why my guild never used it and why i hardly ever hear it, being a european player as i am, and in europe football is football rather than distorted rugby :P--Cobalt | Talk 11:45, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ive never heard of it being used to describe anything but warriors going on other warriors to keep em away from the back line. never used to describe actual "snaring"—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 06:20, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Think of it in the way that bracing a wall holds back water. The wall is does in fact do most of the work, but it can't do any of the work without the support from the brace. The brace, too, holds back the water and is apart of the wall, although it plays a much smaller and less significant role. — Powersurge360 Melancholia 06:53, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Oh great now people will want me to play this build. I already have to go around saying "ITS AN E!!! NO A!! BECK! NOT BACK!" PossessedLinebeck 15:14, 1 July 2008 (UTC)